Adulterio
by Mori Summer
Summary: ¿Papá ha sido infiel?...no me lo creo, él jamás lo haría, se que las pruebas lo delatan, pero una parte de mi se niega a créelo, no importa lo que el resto piense, yo sé que es inocente. papá no es un adultero… ¿cierto?... Es un NaLu, pasen a leerlo plisss.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Papá ha sido infiel?...no me lo creo, él jamás lo haría, se que las pruebas lo delatan, pero una parte de mi se niega a créelo, no importa lo que el resto piense, yo sé que es inocente. papá no es un adultero… ¿cierto?**

 **Hola Mori Summer trae un nuevo fic a FF, es mi segundo fic, y le eh puesto muchas ganas, denle una oportunidad plis, y espero le guste.**

 **Capítulo I**

La clase por fin había terminado, y me despedí de todas mis amigas, por lo que ya era tiempo que empezara con el retorno a casa.

― ¡Nashi! ¡Nashi!

Grito una voz familiar, que identifique sin necesidad de voltearme a verle. Pues era mi amiga Angie Fernández.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?...

Pregunte sonriente, me encantaba regresar a casa en compañía de ella, y apenas le escuche supe que hoy no me iría sola.

―… ¿Por qué no me esperaste?...

Me increpo molesta, como de costumbre, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero no podía culparme, yo creía que ella estaba en una cita con su novio Bryan.

―Creí que te irías con Bryan…

Respondí encogiéndome de hombros para luego seguir con mi camino, fingiendo indiferencia, la verdad no me gustaba su novio, porque sentía que la alejaba de mí.

―Cuantas veces te eh dicho, que no te voy a cambiar por Bryan… ¿recuerdas la frase los novios pasan?...

Agrego arrugando el entrecejo, característico en ella cuando algo le molestaba.

―Eso dices porque él no está aquí…

―Tonta, yo no te voy a cambiar nunca… eres mi mejor amiga…

Dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello, ya que ella me superaba por un par de centímetros.

― ¿Enserio?...

Pregunte con los ojos cristalizados por lagrimas falsas, y pestañando repetidas veces para verme mas lastimera.

―Si, nunca, de los nunca, nunca…

Así mismo seguimos nuestro camino hasta que nos detuvimos en su casa, que quedaba un par de cuadras antes que la mía. Me despedí no sin antes saludar a la madre de Angie, la tía Erza que en ese instante regaba el césped con una manguera.

―Dile a Lucy que iré de visita uno de estos días.

―Claro tía, salude al tío Jerall de mi parte.

Y después de despedirme me fui. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, hoy era viernes, y siempre mamá preparaba panquesitos para que viéramos una película. Además esta noche papá por fin no trabajaría, así que sería una noche en familia, lo que era muy difícil de conseguir debido aquí era muy demandado en el trabajo.

Papá era un policía, de hecho el mejor del cuerpo de policía de Magnolia. Era tan reconocido, que muchas veces le habían ofrecido promociones a cargos más altos, pero el siempre los rechazaba porque de aceptarlos, tendría que mudarse a otra ciudad, y eso haría que nos viéramos menos, pero el jamás se iría de nuestro lado, lo había prometido.

Por fin había llegado, me pare en el lumbral de la puerta para limpiarme los zapatos, porque de no hacerlo mamá se enfadaría, ya que era un maniática del orden y la limpieza, y el piso de la casa era una de sus prioridades.

Aun así algo me extraño, no había el característico olor a masas horneándose, que siempre se podía distinguir a leguas… tal vez había olvidado hacer panqueques, por lo que no le preste mayor importancia. Sabía que en cuanto recordara que día era, comenzaría a cocinar como loca.

Sin más me adentre en nuestra morada.

― ¡Ya llegue!

Grite para que me escucharan en la planta baja, pero no parecía haber nadie en casa, ya que estaban todas las luces apagadas.

Avance hacia la cocina, pero no estaba mamá, tampoco en la sala ni en el comedor. Eso me preocupo, había sucedido algo en mi ausencia y por el cual me encontraba sola.

Decidí subir a mi habitación, tal vez mis padres simplemente habían salido y regresarían pronto.

Pero a medida que subía las escaleras podía escuchar algunas voces. Rápidamente subí al segundo piso, y una vez allí pude distinguir de donde provenían, de nada más ni nada menos que la habitación de mis padres.

Sabía que no estaba bien espiarles, pero no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese escuchado los sollozos de mi madre. Abrí apenas unos milímetros la puerta lo suficiente para ver y escuchar.

―Luce… por favor… créeme, te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad…

― ¡No me llames así!, ¡menos después de lo que has hecho! ¡¿Cómo, pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste!?

Mamá se encontraba sobre la cama con una almohada en su vientre la cual utilizaba para ocultar su rostro mientras lloraba, y papá estaba de rodillas frente a ella y trataba de que lo mirase. Entonces me preocupe… ¿Qué había hecho papá para poner a mi mamá así?... estaba demasiado afligida y lloraba mucho.

―…D-Déjame explicarte… eso no…

― ¿Explicar?... ¿aparte de mentiroso eres cínico?...

En mi vida había visto a mi madre tan molesta, era normal que se enfadase con papá, pero siempre era por estupideces… pero para tener semejante expresión, definitivamente esta vez papá había hecho algo muy malo... ¿pero que era?... necesitaba respuestas y escondida tras la puerta no las obtendría, por lo que me arme de valor y me adentre en su habitación para saberlo que estaban escondiendo.

― ¿Qué está sucediendo?... ¿Por qué mamá llora?...

Pregunte ante su sorpresa, solamente me preocupaba la mujer rubia que no dejaba de llorar.

―N-Nashi… amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...

Pregunto papá quien se percato primero de mi ingreso, ya que mamá estaba sumida en su llanto.

― ¿T-También le mentiras a Nashi?... ¿le mentiras a tu propia hija Natsu?

Hablo mamá quitándose con su antebrazo las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos color chocolate.

―… ¿Mentirme?... ¿de qué está hablando?

Pregunte al hombre de cabello rosa igual al mío, quien me miraba triste, y con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía decir ni media palabra.

― ¿Ahora no lo niegas?… parece que aun tienes algo de decencia, porque al menos a tu hija no le has mentido...

―No metas a Nashi en esto Lucy, es todo una mentira… sabes bien que yo jamás lo haría, por favor créeme…

― ¿Qué te crea?... ¿Qué te crea?... como me pides eso si te han sorprendido en el acto… eres un caradura…

―No es cierto todo eso es mentira… yo estaba ebrio pero no hice nada…

― ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

…Dimes y diretes… y yo no entendía nada. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho papá para merecerse este tipo de tratos?, pues mamá le golpeaba en el pecho increpándolo por su actuar.

― ¡Basta! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Díganme de una vez que está sucediendo! ¡Exijo saberlo!

Ambos me miraron, y se percataron de su numerito dramático, el cual tenía un espectador que no sabía de que trataba la obra, en la cual ambos eran los protagonistas que recreaban la escena.

―…T-Tu padre… Tu padre me ha engañado con otra…

― ¡No es cierto Lucy!... créeme por favor…

…No lo podía creer, mi padre, el hombre más intachable, mi ejemplo, mi modelo, el hombre al cual mas amaba en el mundo… había hecho algo tan horrible, había engañado a mi mamá, a la mujer a la cual profesaba amor. Me negaba a creerlo… era imposible, él jamás lo haría. Él no se olvidaría de su esposa y su hija por otra mujer… no podía hacerlo…

― ¿E-Es cierto?...

Pregunte ocultando mis ojos para no verle, no podía mirarle a la cara después de lo que mi madre había dicho.

―Contesta… dile la verdad a tu hija… niégalo en su cara que te encamaste con otra cuando saliste de parranda con tus amigos… niégalo Natsu Dragneel… niégalo frente a la sangre de tu sangre… a la luz de tus ojos… a tu princesa… atrévete a hacerlo maldito embustero.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, a pasos lentos, yo aun no podía hacerle frente, pero me arme de todo el coraje y la rabia que tenia, con la única intención de ver su rostro y sus labios con la respuesta final a la que tanto quería oír.

―Yo nunca engañaría a tu madre… admito que me embriagué… p-pero nunca hice tal cosa, yo nunca me enredaría con otra mujer.

Mis ojos estaban cristalizados, pero no me permitirá llorar, tenía que escuchar la versión de papá, porque a pesar de ver el estado de mamá, aun había una parte de mi que se negaba a creer lo que estaba sucediendo, me negaba a creer que mi padre era un adultero.

― ¡Como puedes ser tan canalla!, ¡te tomaron fotografías con la perra esa! ¡Estabas en la cama con ella!

Papá se volvió para ver a su esposa que en ese momento era un mar de lágrimas que se mantenía de pie a duras penas.

―Lucy… tu me conoces… y-yo te amo… las amo a las dos con todo lo que tengo, jamás las cambiaria por otra mujer… por favor créeme cuando te digo que…

Papá trato de acortar distancia con la mujer rubia, pero fue en vano ella tan solo se alejo con repudio y asco hacia su persona.

―N-No vuelvas a decir que me amas… porque el día en que te revolcaste con esa zorra poco te importo ese amor que tanto defiendes. Eres una basura, lo peor de lo peor, te odio, me entendiste… ¡Te odio!... ¡Vete! ¡Sal de esta casa!...

La rubia le grito toda furiosa, y con su dedo índice le indico la salida, ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo, que no creía que estaba siendo echado de su propio hogar.

―Lucy… esta es mi casa… nuestra… no lo hagas…

Pero sus suplicas parecían ser en vano, la mujer que tenía enfrente, que lo único que deseaba era que él desapareciera, y cuanto antes.

― ¡Lárgate!

En respuesta la rubia grito con todo lo que tenia, y él pareció entender que solo complicara más las cosas de seguir tratando de dialogar, con esfuerzos vanos de justificar su cometido.

Sin más le dio la espalda a mi madre, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia mí, hacia su hija, que no era capaz de devolverle la acción.

―Lo lamento…

Al final le mire salir de reojo, y entonces vi como una lagrima solitaria caía de sus ojos jade, deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Yo me quede estática por un segundo, quería detenerle, y que me dijera que todo lo que mamá había dicho era una mentira, o que al menos tuviese una escusa lo suficientemente creíble, pero no, no pude algo me lo impidió, tal vez el dolor punzante en mi pecho.

Mamá no tardo en desmoronarse y termino de rodillas en el piso mientras lloraba, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. Entonces entendía porque no pude seguir a mi padre cuando le vi salir, no había podido hacerlo, porque ahora tenía que estar con ella, me necesitaba.

 **Les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y que cumpliera sus expectativas. Espero puedan dejarme algún comentario, respecto así les gusto, o no el fic. Tendrá continuación, eso es seguro así que nos leemos en el próximo. BYE BYE Mori Summer se despide. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Mori Summer ha vuelto, y está muy agradecida de quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic, y al parecer les gusto, que alegría wiii! Jeje lamento la tardanza chicos, pero lo importante es que aquí está el capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo II**

― ¡Lo mato!... juro que lo Mato…

Vociferó mi tío, apenas escucho la razón por la que mamá se encontraba tan abatida. Este había quien había llegado hace algunos minutos junto a la chica de cabello celeste que era su novia.

―Cálmate Sting, debemos preocuparnos de Lucy y Nashi, luego lo demás… las chicas no se encuentran bien.

Reprendió su novia, cuando el rubio golpeo con su puño una de las paredes cercanas para descargar su rabia y frustración ante la noticia de la infidelidad de su cuñado.

―Yukino tiene razón, no quiero que te pongas así por mí… me hace sentir peor.

Interrumpió mamá quien estaba sentada en la sala junto a mí, frente a su hermano y la chica peli celeste.

― ¿Cómo quieres que este?… eres mi hermana lo que te hagan no lo puedo dejar pasar.

Agrego molesto, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante para no preocupar a mi mamá, que no se veía de lo mejor.

― ¡Sting!... ¿hijo que está sucediendo?…

Llamo la abuela Layla desde la entrada quien hacia su aparición.

― ¿M-Mamá?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...

―Sting me dijo que algo había sucedido así que tome un taxi y vine a verlas… ahora, ¿podrías decirme que ha sucedido?...

Mamá no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de la rubia que tenía enfrente, tal vez por vergüenza, por miedo… o tristeza. No sabía realmente que estaba sintiendo ella en este momento, pero definitivamente estaba muy destrozada.

―Es Natsu, mamá… Lucy… lo sorprendió en malos pasos… con una mujer, al parecer tiene una amante…

El tío Sting termino respondiendo por su hermana, ya que esta se había quedado callada, y no era capaz siquiera de emitir un sonido.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermano? ―La mujer pregunto centrando toda su atención a la rubia, y esta asintió casi por inercia, y de seguro debió ser muy difícil confirmar la infidelidad de su marido. ―Bueno Lucy… no me sorprende… jamás me convenció ese hombre, siempre te lo dije… era cosa de tiempo para que descubrieras algo como esto…

La abuela tomo a su hija y la cobijo en sus brazos, y no demoro mucho en que la mujer se derrumbara en su abrazo nuevamente, llorando lo que al parecer eran lágrimas que aun contenía por dentro.

―Si mamá estaba con otra… es horrible… ¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿p-por qué?... si yo lo amo… ¿acaso hice algo mal?...

La abuela la acariciaba el cabello, la espalda de su hija para que se tranquilizara un poco y detuviera el llanto, pero parecía ser imposible.

―Ya mi amor… tú no tienes la culpa… eres una buena mujer, una buena esposa… demasiado para él diría yo… descuida él se lo pierde… además que se podía esperar de alguien como él… ¿y donde esta ese desgraciado ahora?... apuesto a que se fue con la golfa…

―Lucy le ha echado de la casa… y eh tratado de llamarle pero no contesta… el maldito está huyendo… pero de nada le servirá, cuando la agarre le cortare las pelotas…

―Sting por dios… no blasfemes… te hoyes tan vulgar… además eso no es nada, cuando su padre se entere… de seguro lo manda amatar…

―No, no le digan a papá… no quiero que interrumpa sus negocios por mí… y menos por algo como mesto…

Hablo entristecida la rubia aun presa del cobijo de los brazos de su madre, mi abuela, y por la suplica que estaba dando, era claro que no quería que el abuelo se enterara del escándalo, pues sabía perfectamente que él odiaba a papá, y las cosas no terminarían para nada bien.

Yo en tanto era mera espectadora, y debido a ello, me permitía reflexionar la situación… y tenía que admitirlo, las cosas no se veían bien para papá, no llevaban reunidos ni siquiera una hora, pero ya todos le odiaban y traían una enorme sed de sangre en su contra.

Era entendible, todos eran muy apegados a mí madre, sobre todo el tío Sting, que a diferencia del resto, era el único, que no tenia enemistad con el peli rosa de mi padre. Porque había que ser sincero, papá nunca se llevo bien con los Heartfilia, y mucho menos con sus suegros. Eso se debía, según entendía, a que papá nunca fue el prospecto de hombre que mis abuelos esperaban para su hija. El hombre era el hijo de un simple comerciante de clase media, a diferencia de ellos, que eran una familia adinerada, dueña de una empresa reconocida a nivel nacional.

No obstante era sabido que empresarios habían llegado a ostentar grandes fortunas con solo una idea emprendedora y un poco de perseverancia. Por lo que no ser rico, no era el problema más grande, lo que el abuelo en realidad no toleraba, era que su yerno fuese un policía, daba igual si fuese bueno a malo el trabajo, porque con un salario que no superaba las 4 cifras, y que al año ganaba lo mismo que él en un cierre de negocios, le hacía ver que su hija jamás obtendría de su marido la vida que ellos le habían brindado antes de que el irrumpiera y la alejara de ellos.

Papá era consciente de cómo lo veían sus suegros, pero prefería mantenerse al margen, disimular las cosas, y fingir una relación cortes con ellos, aunque cuando no les tenía en frente los maldecía sin tapujos por todos sus prejuicios. La rubia lo agradecía, porque sabía de buena fuente cuan clasistas y discriminadores podían llegar a ser sus padres, por eso, él que su hombre soportara todo eso, era digno de elogio. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes… dudaba mucho que mamá le admirara, él había traicionado todos sus votos matrimoniales, al engañarla con otra.

Pero yo seguía sin creerlo, era consciente que habían pruebas, y al parecer bastante incriminadoras, que hacia innegable el engaño. Sin embargo, papá no era culpable, no podía… ¿Cómo creer que el la había engañado?... si él la amaba con todo, era imposible. Él hombre era capaz de hacer de todo por su familia, y en muchas ocasiones había demostrado su entrega. El poseía expectativas, metas o sueños… realmente no sabía cómo definirlo, pero era consciente de lo que había sacrificado para estar con nosotras. Su amor por el servicio público, era evidente, lo demostraba cada vez que salía a la calle con su uniforme, su placa y su arma. Pero había rechazado todos y cada uno de los asensos que le habían ofrecido, restándole fama eh importancia… ¿y eso por qué?... de seguro miles de veces le habían preguntado, y ante su negativa… su respuesta siempre fue la misma "mi familia es más importante que el dinero y el rango"…

Entonces… ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que no crea en él?... ¿Cómo esperan que me trague una infidelidad, siendo que él nos ama?... ¿Cómo quieren que su propia hija lo aborrezca?... sencillamente no puedo hacerlo…

―Escucha Lucy, lo importante es que ya te diste cuenta… tu marido te engaño, es un fiel, y eso prueba que tú padre y yo teníamos razón… no vale la pena llorar por un hombre como él…

Esa última frase la escuche muy bien, y podría haberla dejado pasar como tantas otras pero… algo en mi hizo que dejara de estar escuchando simplemente y tomara de una vez la palabra.

― ¡Mi papá no es infiel!... dejen de decir eso… él es incapaz de hacerlo…

Dije lo que desde hace mucho tenía ganas de decir, y al parecer mi voz lo sorprendió a todos, y de un momento a otro todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

―Hay mi niña… no te preocupes, solucionaremos esto ya lo veras… tu eres una víctima también…

Entonces me vi apresada por la abuela, que casi me estrangulaba entre tanto apapacho.

―No abuela… tú no entiendes… mi papá no le ha sido infiel a mi mamá… él la ama, y a mí también… así que por favor no digas cosas malas de él, estoy segura que volverá y solucionara todo este malentendido.

Alegue pero por más que intente zafarme del agarre, no podía la mujer era más alta que yo y me mantenía sujeta firmemente.

―Nashi…eres una niña todavía, y muy inocente... y aun no eres capaz de diferenciar la maldad…

―No soy una niña… y si diferencio las cosas… y mi padre no es lo que ustedes afirman, sé que lo probara…

Pero por más que alegue, poco caso me hicieron, tanto el tío Sting como la abuela Layla, no hicieron sino mas que hacer oídos sordos a mis dichos, y siguieron difamando a papá que nuevamente se quedaba sin nadie que lo defendiera de esas acusaciones que estaban manchando su nombre.

Pero nada me importaba, nada de lo que dijeran harían que cambiara mi imagen de él, confiaba ciegamente en que pronto regresaría, probaría su inocencia, y arreglaría las cosas con mamá. Tan solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de demostrar que él no la engañaba, y estaba segurísima que recuperaría la confianza de su esposa y todo regresaría a la normalidad… ¿verdad?... todo volvería a ser como antes… los tres juntos…

Aun así estuvimos a la nada misma de irnos a la casa de los Heartfilia, ya que la abuela, no quería que siguiéramos en nuestra casa, porque papá podría regresar y con él estado de mamá, que por cierto seguía siendo de lo peor, podría terminar agravando la situación.

Afortunadamente mamá convenció al tío Sting y a la abuela, de que se encontraba más calmada y que no temía encontrarse con papá, al contrario estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Eso los tranquilizo en parte, y permitió que al cabo de un rato, regresara la calma a nuestro hogar.

Aunque no sería del todo cierto…

―Ya es tarde Nashi… sería bueno que te fueses a la cama… yo por mi parte hare lo mismo…―

Ella estaba huyendo y eso era obvio, la conocía de maravilla, y esa sonrisa forzada podría haber engañado a sus familiares, pero no a mí. Era claro que no quería seguir indagando en el tema, pero no podía permitirlo, nuestra familia estaba en riesgo, y necesitaba confirmar algunas cosas.

―Mamá… ¿de verdad crees que papá hizo eso?... sé que tienes pruebas que yo desconozco, y que aunque te pida que me las muestres, te negaras, pero… ¿no crees que papá se merece al menos una oportunidad de excusarse?...

Hable seria, y juraría que en mis quince años, jamás había hablado de esta forma con mi madre.

―No lo sé Nashi… no se qué hacer, ni en que creer…

Sin más ella me dio la espalda no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa falsa tratando de no preocuparme, pero eso era imposible…

―Buenas noches mamá…

Ya en mi habitación me acosté sin darle muchas vueltas, había sido un día largo, y para nada gratificante, por lo que necesitaba un descanso, pero me era difícil siquiera cerrar un ojo… por un lado mamá, sabía que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas… y papá… pues no sabía nada de él, y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar, pero si tenía algo claro… tenía que regresar cuanto antes y aclarar todo…

― _Regresa pronto papi…_

 **Hola gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, algo atrasado, pero llego jeje espero puedan darme su opinión como en el capitulo anterior mis buenos lectores.**

 **Y que dicen…¿NATSU ES O NO ES UN ADULTERO?... ¿Qué creen?... hagan sus apuestas, esto tiene para largo ;)**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman619: hola, gracias por comentar y que alegría que te gustase el capitulo, espero este también te deje un buen sabor de boca. Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Kizoku Dragneel: haliii que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y gracia también por el review, aquí está la actualización, espero te gustase. Nos vemos.**

 **Zy system: Hola gracias, me alegra muchísimo que te gustase el inicio de este fic, y pues tristemente no puedo adelantar nada mi buen amigo pero pronto se sabrán cositas jeje ya sabes cómo es Mori Summer ;) espero te gustase este capitulo y nos leemos en el próximo, lamento la tardanza.**

 **Tobitaka97: Nee-chan! Gracias por leer este fic, que esta recién empezando y gracia por el ánimo… besitos nos leemos pronto.**

 **soledad-uchiha: Hola… gracias por leer mi fic, y aun mas por dejarme tu impresión, y si te hice llorar, lo lamento pero el drama es necesario jjejej aquí esta la conti, lamento la tardanza y espero te guste el capitulo, nos leemos luego.**

 **Raccoon 666: No puedo creer… mi sempai, aquí, de nuevo apoyándome en mi nueva incursión, Mori Summer se reverencia sumamente agradecida. Y que puedo decir sempai, es mejor que el fic avance por si mismo… y espero que no desilusione :D además tenemos a Nashi… jejej me encanta escribir de ella. Espero me salga bien. Cana?... umm sempai… te llevaras una sorpresa… o tal vez no?, jeje lo siento pero tendrás que esperar para saber quien es la chica, pero descuida será importante. Nos leemos luego.**

 **OMG. Marpipi: holi gracias por leer y por comentar, me hace feliz :D y por lo que veo tienes muchas dudas… de apoco responderemos cada una de ellas, cree en mi. Nos vemos en el próximo.**


End file.
